Le reniement du prince de sang mélé
by crossfan66
Summary: OS. Lorsque le mangemort entend une prophétie qui parle de la mort de son maitre, il s'empresse d'aller lui en parler, mais derrière cette prédiction se cache des liens oubliés qui pourraient le changer à jamais.


Une petite OS, en mémoire de Allan Rickan, décédé hier d'un cancer. En l'honneur de l'acteur qui à si bien représenté ce personnage si détesté que nous l'avons aimé.

Le jeune homme heurta violemment les pavés sombres de l'arrière cour de l'auberge. Il tenta difficilement de se relever mais glissa pour retomber pitoyablement sur le sol de pierre. Le tenant lui cria un dernière avertissement, le menaçant des pires souffrances si il le revoyait. Une grimace de dégoût se forma sur les lèvres de l'homme toujours étendu par terre. C'était typique de ces gens, à promettre la souffrances sans la connaître. Lui la connaissait. C'était pour lui une amie intime, juste derrière lui à chacun de ses mouvements, riant à chacune de ses cruautés et jubilant à chaque revers qu'il subissait. Et cela depuis des années, depuis... qu'elle était partie.

Le jeune homme se remit maladroitement debout, son corps filiforme le faisant souffrir, lui rappelant chacune des maltraitances qu'il avait subis. Mais pour une fois ce n'était pas en vain. Il tira du fond de sa poche une fine baguette de bois noir. Il regrettait amèrement de ne pas s'en être servit sur ce tas de graisse qui se disait aubergiste, pour sa part, il aurait tous aussi bien pu être porcher vu l'état de son établissement, mais cela n'aurait eut aucun intérêt. Il avait depuis longtemps appris que la vengeance ne servait à rien, il laissait ça aux petits arrogants qui se croyait supérieur dès qu'il se trouvait sur un balais. Ses talents à lui pouvait difficilement être exposée devant un public, surtout si on voulait conserver le public en vie. Lentement, il tira la manche de sa robe noire, révélant son avant bras et le tatouage qu'il portait.

-Vous allez bien monsieur ? j'ai vu le vieil Abelforth vous emmenez alors je me suis dit...

Le petit garçon s'interrompit en voyant celui qu'il était venu réconforter, debout avec sa baguette magique à quelques centimètre de son bras. Un mince rayon de lune balaya la scène, révélant le visage cireux de l'homme, et le crane ornée d'un serpent qui se tordait sur son avant bras. L'enfant fit un pas en arrière, ouvrit la bouche, cherchant sans doute à appeler quelqu'un. L'incantation retentit dans l'espace confiné de la petit arrière cours. Un éclair de lumière verte éclaira le visage de terreur du gamin alors qu'une violente bourrasque le faisait basculer en arrière. Le meurtrier jeta quelques rapides coups d'œil autour de lui. Il n'était plus question de faire venir le Seigneur à présent. Dans quelques minutes, des aurores seraient probablement sur les lieux, bien trop tard comme d'habitude. Non c'était la présence de l'homme qui devait encore être dans la chambre de l'auberge qui le faisait frissonner. Le seul qu'Il ai jamais craint. L'homme jeta un dernier regard inquiet vers les fenêtres de l'établissement, resserra sa cape autour de lui et se volatilisa.

Il se rematérialisa directement devant le lieu où il savait trouver celui qu'il cherchait. C'était une antique demeure aux frontières de la ville. Sombre et solitaire, c'était typiquement le genre d'endroit où un moldu aurait pensé voir un vampire ou un sorcier maléfique. Pourtant elle n'avait pas toujours été aussi sinistre. Moins d'une semaine auparavant, elle était la demeure d'un couple de journalistes qui n'avaient pas sût tenir leurs plumes à papote. Ils avaient appris à leur dépend qu'on ne plaisantait pas avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il s'était emparé des lieux, qui n'avaient pas tardé à prendre le caractère sombre et cruel de leur nouveau propriétaire. L'homme traversa le jardin d'un pas vif, faisant fuir les nuées de corbeaux qui y avait élu domicile. L'un des volatiles, plus farouche ou stupide que les autres hésita une seconde de trop. Un énorme serpent jaillit soudain de nul part lui brisa les os entre ses dents. L'homme s'arrêta, regardant le reptile terminer consciencieusement son repas.

-Bonsoir Nagini, dit il lorsque la dernière plume eut disparu. Conduit moi à notre maître, j'ai d'importantes nouvelles pour lui.

Le serpent hésita une fraction de seconde, jugeant cette nouvelle masse de viande avant de la juger trop coriace et de se diriger vers l'intérieur de l'inquiétant manoir. L'humain et le serpent traversèrent de longs couloirs jusqu'à parvenir dans une une bibliothèque que le nouveau maître des lieux avait transformé en salle du trône. Certaines étagères avaient été mit à bas pour dégager un espace central au cœur duquel le Futur Roi du monde des sorciers était assis sur un fauteuil ouvragé. Le serviteur traversa l'antique pièce et vint s'agenouiller devant lui.

-Bienvenue Severus, le salua le Seigneur en se levant de son trône improvisé. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

-J'ai entendu une prophétie, la prédiction d'un...

L'homme s'interrompit, prenant soudain conscience de ce qu'il allait dire. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que c'était un véritable prophétie, mais la réalité paraissait tellement improbable. Comment quelqu'un pourrait il s'opposer à son Seigneur ? Qui pourrait imaginer un seul instant pouvoir le vaincre ? Il sentit Nagini glisser contre son bras, alors que son maître se pencha sur lui, faisant tourné sa baguette d'if entre ses doigts.

-J'attends...

-D'un enfant qui pourrait vous tuer, Maître...

Le visage blafarde de son interlocuteur se glaça de surprise. Ses narines si semblable à celle d'un serpent frémir d'une colère contenu, ses yeux rouges sang se plissèrent, scrutant jusqu'au plus profond de l'âme de son serviteur. D'un geste de main, il lui ordonna de continuer son histoire et de n'en émettre aucun détail. Sans oser lever le regard, l'espion s'exécuta, reprenant le cours de sa soirée, l'évolution de la conversation qu'il avait surprit, répétant chacun des mots qu'il avait pu déchiffrer, parcouru de frisson à chaque fois que la colère passait sur le visage de son maître. Lorsqu'il eut finit, son chef saisit son visage et le força à le regarder.

-Qui ?

-Maitre, je...

Avant d'avoir pu formuler une hypothèse, un autre mangemort pénétra en courant dans la pièce.

-Maitre ! Maitre !... Nous avons subit une attaque de l'Ordre !

Le seigneur des Ténèbres pointa sa baguette sur le nouveau venu qui s'interrompit aussitôt. En cette instant, on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'un serpent près à frapper.

-Qui ? Répéta-t-il d'une voix glacé.

-C'était les Potter, mon seigneur. Accompagné de Sirius Black. Ils ont abattu Cubert Frost, et capturer Jugson. Nous n'avons rien...

- _Avada Kedavra_ !

Le messager s'effondra. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres détourna le regard tendit que son serpent se dirigea vers le cadavre.

-Les Potters et Sirius Black. Répéta-t-il réfléchissant à voix haute. Les Potters, les Potters...

L'homme agenouillé n'osait plus bouger, plus émettre le moindre son. Son esprit traverser par des centaines d'hypothèse qui aboutissait à la même conclusion. C'était elle, ce ne pouvait être qu'elle. La souffrance qu'il gardait en lui fut prit d'un violent fou rire. Le destin pouvait être cruel.

-Dis moi Severus, savais tu que la sang de bourbe Potter avait eu un enfant ?

Le serviteur garda le silence, n'osant pas prendre le risque de parler. Bien sûr qu'il le savait, c'était la seul chose qu'ils avait pu arracher à l'Ordre. Tombez sur les félicitations pour une naissance lorsque l'on interrompait le courrier du camp ennemis, c'était horriblement décevant. Une autre de ces terribles farces du destin.

-Un petit garçon... Née en Juillet...

-Maître ?

-Je ne pensait pas le retrouver aussi vite... Il n'y a pas un instant à perdre...

-Maître, je...

-Severus ! Où se trouve les Potter ?

Une nouvel fois, Rogue se tu. Il n'avait qu'une très vague idée du lieu de résidence des Potter, que l'on disait dans le Sud-Ouest de l'Angleterre, Il attendit pendant quelques secondes avant de la révéler.

-Le sud-ouest... Répéta le seigneur des ténèbres, alors nous les trouverons.

Il contourna son serviteur agenouiller et se dirigea vers la porte. Celui ci hésita avant de se relever.

-Maitre, attendez ! Peut être faudrait il y réfléchir un peu.

-Que se passe t il Severus ? Demanda-t-il avec impatience, Tu ne t'attend pas à ce que je patiente après ce que tu viens de me révéler. C'est mon existence et mon pouvoir qui sont en jeu.

-Laisser moi y aller maître, je le retrouverais et je vous ramènerais le corps de l'enfant. Inutile de vous faire perdre du temps. Laissez moi y aller.

-Non Severus, c'est à moi de le faire, c'est mon dernière obstacle avant l'immortalité, à travers lui j'atteindrais enfin le but que je m'étais fixé.

-Et pour... sa mère ? Sans son fils elle ne représente plus aucune menace. Il n'y a pas besoin de l'éliminer.

-Aucune menace ?! T'entends tu parler Severus ? C'est une membre de l'Ordre, l'une des seules personnes encore en vie à m'avoir affronter trois fois et avoir échapper à la mort. Elle pourrait être à l'origine d'une nouvelle prophétie, je ne peux pas la laisser vivre.

-Mais maître... peut être pourrions nous la capturer. Vivante, elle pourra nous en apprendre plus sur l'Ordre, peut être même servir notre cause. Elle serait une mangemort efficace, j'en suis sûr...

-C'est une sang de bourbe ! nous n'avons pas besoin d'une personne aussi indigne dans les rangs de ceux qui vont bientôt diriger le monde.

L'homme, à court d'argument, chercha les mots qui pourraient faire changer son maître d'avis. Il n'avait plus d'autre choix. Il se mit à genoux.

-Faites moi cette faveur. Laissez là vivre, tuez ses amis, ses proches, son mari et son enfant, plongez la dans le désespoir mais laissez lui la vie sauves. Je vous en prie.

-Tu t'entends parler Severus ? Comment peux tu supplier pour la vie d'une sang de bourbe ? Ne me dit pas que tu t'intéresse à elle. Que l'un de mes plus fidèle mangemort est tombé sous le charme d'une catin aux veines souillées.

-S'il vous plaît, maître...

-Assez ! Je ne veux plus attendre un seul mot de ta faiblesse ! Je la tuerais, comme son fils, comme son mari, comme chaque personne qui s'opposera à moi. Et quand ce sera fait, tu comprendra la stupidité de tes pensés. Ce n'est que du désir, un désir qu'une autre femme, bien plus pur, pourra combler tout autant.

Lord Voldemort sortit, laissant son serviteur prostré au centre de la salle. Le serpent lâcha le corps du mangemort qu'il était en train de dévorer et le suivit. C'était fini, maintenant il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il ne pouvait pas s'opposer au seigneur des ténèbres, personne ne le pouvait, peu importe ce que disait une prophétie, énoncée par une illuminé. Il devait essayer de la protéger, il fallait la prévenir, parler à quelqu'un, à la seule personne qui pourrait influencer les chose, peu importe le prix à payer. Severus Rogue se remit sur pied, sortit de la maison en pensant à Elle.

 _XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

Voila, n'hésitez pas à faire des commentaires ou à aller voir le reste de mes écrits, bonne journée !


End file.
